


Cops and Robbers

by fluffy_subtext



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Lisa Snart (brief mention), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_subtext/pseuds/fluffy_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a post on tumblr: "Leonard and Barry end up making out in a high class halloween party (Barry was there because he got invited and Leonard invited himself basically -he sneaked in-) without really knowing who the other is until they obviously start tearing each other clothes off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> http://fluffysubtext.tumblr.com/post/120078817662/leonard-and-barry-end-up-making-out-in-a-high

Len kissed the other man as soon as the door closed behind them. He was mentally thanking Lisa for bullying him to come to this dumb costume party now because otherwise he would have never spent the night flirting and currently making out with … a young man dressed as a cartoony version of a bank robber. He smirks looking at the man’s ass before he turns around and kisses Len again. 

“Are you sure this okay?” The robber whispers, sounding nervous and Len hold’s his hips with his hands. He smiles against the other’s swollen mouth. Already chuckling at his sister’s idea of a costume.

“Would a law-officer ever lie?” The robber lets out a high pitch giggle before kissing him again. Len moves to push the younger man against the wall. “This place has too many rooms that are begging to be used.” 

“I don’t know if I’m up for more than one or two tonight.” The robber laughs before blushing bright scarlet under his cliche mask. Want surged through his body. Len presses him against the wall with the goal of kissing him breathless. This man was adorable and Len wanted him now. 

“I’m going to suck you off here.” He growls. “And then maybe we can find a room with more furniture to fuck you on.” 

“Ohmygod.” The robber gasps and Len would almost swear he was vibrating. “I-I … yes … that sounds so good.” 

Len immediately dropped to his knees earning a small gasp from the younger man. He looks up into those big brown eyes with a smirk working on the robber’s pants. He would never argue with Lisa again, these types of parties were amazing. He pulled the robber’s pants down enough to free his erection. Len immediately put a hand on it caressing it gently earning a few whimpers from the standing man. 

“Wait! Wait.” The other man groaned patting his arms and shoulders as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands. “I want to see you. Can … can we take off the masks?” Oh, the blush on this man was going to drive Len wild. He weighed his options of being recognized as he gently pumped the man’s cock. He smirked. 

“Sure.” The robber immediately removed his mask as Len threw his off and looked up into the large brown eyes of a very shocked Barry Allen. He stilled, on his knees hand on the Flash’s cock. If anything Barry blushed a brighter shade of red as he gaped at him. Len’s mind raced should he leave? He should probably warn Lisa. What was the Flash doing here? He should have recognized those eyes how could he be so stupid. Barry made a sound close to a whine. 

“Snart.” 

Len looked at his hand that was still holding the kid’s dick. His still hard dick. Len looked back up at the Flash with a smirk. Maybe?

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“Nnnnn.” Barry gave him pleading eyes and bit his lip. “We should right? Or not? I don’t want to- but you’re Captain Cold! We should … not .. do this …?” 

“Or we could.” Len stayed on his knees, but released the kid’s erection. He wasn’t going to push if the kid really didn’t want to. His heart was beating surprisingly fast. “Just this one time. Tonight. Forget about everything else.”

Barry surprisingly dropped to his knees too so they were eye level too. He looked nervous and the flush on his cheeks was beautiful. “I would like that option.” The kid breathed grabbing Len’s face. “I like that option a lot.”

Len smirked as he was pulled into a kiss.


End file.
